ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Months Have Passed (Prologue)
It's been only three months since Bowser and his armies have attacked the universe, but Ratchet and the 2nd Galactic Republic has banished the evil empire. Earth and many worlds have been quiet since then. Kiva visited a town one day and spotted the first member she sees- Sasha, who is now three months along. Kiva: Hi, Sasha. Sasha: Hello, Kiva. Kiva: How's the baby? Sasha: He's doing very well. Kiva: That's good. Sasha: What brings you here, anyway? Kiva: Well, I took some time off, until I thought I would visit you and the others. Sasha: How thoughtful. Kiva: Yeah, I know. So, where is everyone? Sasha: Reia volunteered as a zookeeper in town, Ratchet is busy setting a room for the baby in the starship and Terra begins to read more often. Kiva: That's good. Sasha: Who do you wish to see first? Kiva: Well, I wish to see Ratchet first. Sasha: Alright then. - Both Sasha and Kiva entered the Phoenix and into the baby's room. Ratchet: Looks like it's coming along just fine. Genis: Yeah, this crib is just the right size. Presea: I am happy that you two are satisfied with this crib. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Ratchet: Oh! Hey, Kiva. Long time no see. Kiva: Totally. Sasha told me that you are preparing for the baby. Ratchet: Yeah, I had some help with the crib. Kiva: The crib looks nice. Presea: Thank you, Kiva. Genis: Nothing too exciting came around since the Koopa Wars and all.. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: We still haven't got a name for the baby, which is a pain, to be fair. Kiva: Well, I'm sure you two can think of something. Ratchet: Thanks, pal. - Ratchet gets close to Sasha and the baby, hugging them. Kiva: Aw... Presea: I feel like Ratchet can be a good father. Kiva: I know. - Terra appeared in the baby's room, reading poetry. Terra: How's the room? Ratchet: It's coming along just fine. Kiva: That's good. Genis: Which book was that you're holding? Terra: "Beowulf". Kiva: Wow. Sasha: I tried to tell you. Kiva: Well, okay. You're right. Ratchet: Why are you here, Kiva? Another mission after so long?? Kiva: I guess not. But, I just missed you guys, that's all. Ratchet: It's been only three months, that's all. Kiva: I know, Ratchet. But still... Ratchet: We haven't seen Reia in a long while. Think we can visit her? Kiva: Sure, Sasha said that she volunteered at the zoo nearby here. Maybe, that's where we might find her. Ratchet: Good to know. Sasha: Ratchet, I'll stay at the ship. The baby and I need some rest. Kiva: Okay, we understand, Sasha. - Back on the surface, Ratchet and the others visited the zoo looking for Reia, but ended up meeting a kid instead. ???: Excuse me? Kiva: Oh, hi. ???: Are you Reia's friends? Kiva: Well.. Wait a minute. You knew Reia?? ???: Yeah, she's a volunteer. I like her as a zookeeper, just wish they hire her. Oh! Sorry.. I'm Sally Brown. Kiva: Nice to meet you, Sally. We're looking for Reia, have you seen her? Sally: She's by the gorillas, that's where I last seen her. Kiva: Okay. Guess that's where we are going. Sally: Wait! I mean, I have this map of the zoo if it helps. Kiva: Oh, thanks. - Using the zoo map, Ratchet and the others looked around until Reia is finally spotted, inside the gorilla pen. Kiva: Hi, Reia. - One of the gorillas roared at Kiva, but Reia calmed the animal down. Reia: Hush, now.. - Done with her shift, Reia went out of the gorilla pen. Reia: Good to see you again, Kiva. I advise you don't hug me, because this uniform smells bad. Kiva: I'm not planning that, Reia. - A few minutes later, in the girls' locker room, Reia and Kiva talked to each other. Kiva can only see Reia's shadow as she is changing back to her outfit. Reia: People of the team are wondering why you came to see us again. I know why you came. Kiva: Wait, you knew? Reia: Someone has been stealing both metal and steel alloys from several laboratories. Kiva: Must be someone one we know. Reia: Agreed. If we going to find out who did it.. - Reia finished changing and presented the outfit to Kiva. The outfit is very similar to Android 18, but has Videl's gloves as a momento. Reia: ..We have to start with the basics. Kiva: Okay. Reia: I thought this outfit feels right at home. What do you think? Kiva: i think it looks nice. Reia: *smiled* Thanks, Kiva. Shall we get this mystery started then? Kiva: Sure. - Both Reia and Kiva came out of the zoo, to see the others again. Ratchet: Hey, Reia. That's a nice choice for an outfit. Reia: Yeah. I thought I settle in with this, now that the war is over.. Kiva: Totally. Ratchet: Well, what's going on now? Reia: Well, my suspicion is the recent lab robberies, but I think Kiva has something else in mind. Kiva: Well, remember we fought Hatchet before? Ratchet: Twice, yeah. Why you ask? Kiva: My guess is that he is coming back. Ratchet: How? Reia: The title of "ruler of the multiverse". Many heroes will be threatened if we don't stop him. Even Sonja and Pooh will not be safe. Clank: I believe that we should investigate the robberies first. - X-23 and Zack suddenly showed up before them. X-23: Oh, there you are. We are looking for you, guys. Kiva: Hi, Zack. How are you guys? Zack: Well, thank you. X-23: Anyway, before we head into the crime scenes, we should rest up. Ratchet: I'm fine with that. - The gang decided to rest up for the night and, the next day, snow has descended into the town as the intro starts. Category:Scenes